


Those Nights (Kept Me Alive)

by TheFifthCharmedOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCharmedOne/pseuds/TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: It started off small, and as usual, Harry never intended it to go as far as it did. He couldn’t say he was upset about the results, though.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Those Nights (Kept Me Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE! SEE NOTES AT THE END!!!**

It started small, and as usual, Harry never intended it to go as far as it did. 

They found the flat quite by accident, while on the run from the last few Death Eaters to be rounded up. It was almost like their Room of Requirement, in that they needed a place to recuperate and recover, and this place fell into their laps. 

“Fuck, shit, dammit,” Harry swore, gripping his shoulder. Blood seeped between his fingers, and he hissed at the pain. 

“Do you kiss Mrs. Weasley with that mouth, Potter?” Draco drawled as Harry slumped against a nearby wall. 

“Bugger off, it hurts.” 

“I’m not surprised, you did get hit by a wayward Blasting Charm. You’re lucky your shoulder is still intact.” 

“Are they gone?” Harry asked instead of responding, and at Draco’s confirmation, Harry allowed himself to relax. “Christ. It’s my wand arm too…” 

“I’ll get a message to Weasley,” Draco said. “Expecto Patronum.” 

A fierce lion leaped from Draco’s wand and disappeared to wherever Ron and Pansy were. 

“You still haven’t told me what memory you use to conjure that,” Harry said as Draco knelt beside him to tend to his shoulder. 

“That’s because it’s none of your business.” Draco snapped. “Merlin’s beard, Potter. I don’t think I’m supposed to see your bone on the outside of your body.” For the sake of his arm, Harry let the change in topic go, for now, storing it in the back of his mind for later. 

“Don’t take me to Mungo’s,” Harry pleaded. “Robards will shit bricks and the Prophet will lose its goddamn mind.”  
“Did I say anything about taking you to the hospital?” A determined expression crossed Draco’s face. “This shouldn’t be too difficult to repair…” 

“I’m not one of your training dummies!” Harry protested. 

“You are a dummy, though.” Draco quipped. Harry glowered at him. 

After the war, Draco had been sentenced to work for the Aurors to pay back his war debts. The Ministry, in all their infinite wisdom, had believed it fitting for him to round up the last of his former allies. Unbeknownst to them, Draco was in the process of becoming a Healer and planned on opening a practice of his own.

As Draco worked, Harry looked around at the small warehouse-like flat that they’d ended up in. The scent of sawdust and sodden wood wormed its way into Harry’s nose and he sneezed. He tried to cover his mouth with his right hand, but jostling his shoulder sent a lightning bolt of pain up his arm. 

“Stop moving, you dumbass,” Draco growled, the minty green glow of healing magic casting his face in a light shadow. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Harry, taking off his glasses so he could run a hand over his face. 

Suddenly, a Jack Russell Terrier Patronus bound onto the scene, sitting in front of Harry like a loyal pet. 

“Got the last of the bastards,” Ron’s voice said breathlessly through the dog. “They’re headed to Booking now. Where are you and Malfoy? Pansy won’t stop nattering about her precious Draco – oi, stop it! – and she’s getting on my last nerve, mate. Send your stag to let me know you’re okay.” 

“Idiot,” muttered Draco. “As if my lion isn’t good enough.” 

“It’s not that.” Harry shifted position and started focusing his magic to cast the spell wandlessly. “He’s just…worried.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have had ample opportunity to do so long before now.” 

Harry didn’t respond, and instead narrowed in on the thought of Ginny, his normal go-to for casting a Patronus, but the form he created wobbled and faded in and out, barely looking like a stag at all. “Stop that!” growled Draco. “Patronus Charms are difficult enough with a wand, let alone without it. Weasley can calm his tits for a few minutes. I’m almost done.” 

Indeed, the pain was almost nonexistent now, and Harry felt immensely grateful to Draco for that. Yet, the inconsistency of his Patronus struck a nerve – thinking of Ginny had worked every time in the past…

“Done,” said Draco, getting to his feet. “Where the hell are we anyway?”

“Beats me.” Harry carefully rolled his shoulder and felt only a slight twinge where the excruciating pain had been minutes before. He shot a grin at the blond. “Thanks for healing me.”

“If you think taking you to Mungo’s would make everyone lose their shit, consider what would’ve happened if I let you die. It was as much for me as it was for you.” 

Harry’s grin became a smirk. 

“Aw, you don’t mean that. I distinctly remember you shouting my name in alarm when I got hurt.”

“I’m not made of stone, Potter,” said Draco coolly. Harry’s smile fell. “Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart, and for all I knew, those Death Eaters had used an Unforgivable on you, so, yes, I was concerned.” 

“I didn’t mean…” 

Draco’s shoulders sank with the weight of his sigh. 

“I know you didn’t,” he replied. “Come on. Send Weasley your stag before he has more kittens.” 

“WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO GET MARRIED?!” 

Ginny shrank back as though she had been slapped, though it was only temporary as her temper flared back to life. 

“WELL, I DO! SO MARRY ME OR LEAVE!” 

“FINE!”

Harry stormed out of Grimmauld Place and was at the Apparition Point before he’d even thought about it. Later, he would realize that he’d been kicked out of his own home, but right now, he was fuming. 

He Disapparated, but instead of landing at Ron and Pansy’s flat like he’d intended, he found himself inside of the old warehouse building that he and Draco had stumbled upon months ago.

“Bloody hell,” he grunted. “Got myself all worked up and I can’t even Apparate right.”

“You know, talking to yourself is considered one of the first signs of insanity.” 

Harry whirled to see Draco coming out of a long dark hallway, wearing a light blue silk sleep shirt and matching pants, his hair mussed as though he’d fallen asleep in an inconvenient place. Harry realized then that the warehouse looked different from the last time he had seen it. 

Tasteful furnishings had been added, along with a Wizarding radio and a stacked bookshelf. “You’re lucky you didn’t splinch any valuable body parts.” Draco continued, casting a quick Lumos to guide him through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue it? Let me know!
> 
> I have several unfinished fanfictions saved on my computer and I decided that I would put them up as they are before dedicating any more time or energy toward them. (I want to make sure people will be interested in the ideas.) So, this is one of quite a few that I'll be uploading shortly. 
> 
> In the meantime, comment! Don't just leave kudos; comments are the only way I'll know you're interested.


End file.
